A New Bad Side
by imasmartie
Summary: When Uma comes to visit, she leaves a bit of evil in a certain band nerd. Now, Evie has to figure out this whole new person, along with finding a way to stop Uma from making all of Auradon evil. Devie centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. It's been quite a while since I've posted. Anyways, this story takes place after Descendants 2, and will be Devie centered. This story is pretty much completed, just need to finish the last chapter, and needs to be edited. I will be posting everyday until completion. Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the other chapters are longer. Have fun reading, nerds.**

At Auradon, everything was perfect. Students attended class, practices went on, it was relatively normal, especially for the VKs. Ever since the battle with Uma, they had been helping out with those who were coming to Auradon for the first time. It was rough at first, but they got the hang of it, helping Isle kids to adjust to their new lives.

The group of friends were currently at a picnic table, eating lunch and laughing like normal teenagers. A boy dressed in a sweater vest and glasses was approaching the table, Evie had spotted him first, "Hey Doug!" He smiled fondly, "Sorry, I got caught behind asking the teacher a question."

She made room for him, and he placed his lunch next to hers, "How was english?" Her face lit up, "The quiz was so easy. I could have done that with my eyes closed." He chuckled, "Of course you could have." Jay cut in, "Evie, can you help me out with chem? I have a quiz next period."

Evie sighed, but helped him anyways, explaining how to balance the formulas properly. Doug paid his attention to the others, Ben and Mal were discussing upcoming royal events, Carlos was helping Dizzy with her new laptop, and Lonnie and Jane were watching the new episode of _The Prince_. He enjoyed the fact that he could spend time with his friends.

* * *

Unfortunately, that normality didn't last very long. It was the next day, and he was sitting with his friends waiting for the VK's to arrive at their study group. He was discussing the history of China with Lonnie for History when Mal ran to their table.

Mal smacked a piece of paper down onto the surface, "Is everyone alright so far? Anything weird?" Jane, Doug, and Lonnie looked at each other, Lonnie standing up, "Is everything okay guys?"

Doug picked up the piece of paper, " _This is a warning, can't wait to see you again._ When did you get this?" Mal continued on, "I went to grab a textbook and this was sitting on my desk. I already alerted Ben, and he's started on improving security."

The band member was concerned, "Is Evie okay?" Mal nodded her head, making Doug feel relieved, "She went with Ben to talk over the security measures." Jane looked at the note, "Do you know who wrote this?"

Mal sneered, "I know this handwriting, Uma is coming back to Auradon."

* * *

After the note was discovered, panic had arisen and security around the campus doubled. Although everyone had tried to remain normal, there was still a heavy air at the school. It was the middle of lunch when their worries had come true.

The whole group of friends were eating, silence shared between the teenagers. No one knew what to say, no knew what to do, all they could really do was wait. Mal was tired of it, "Come on guys, we defeated Uma once and we can do it again. Hell, we even defeated my mother."

Jay sighed, "But this time we got a warning, only meaning this is something that is going to cut deep and won't be healed easily." Mal was about to say something else, when an evil laughter was heard from behind them. They all turned around, hearing the familiar voice.

Kids were running out of the building, screams were heard. Soon enough, only a few were left to stand up against the enemy. Mal snarled, "Uma." The daughter of Ursula laughed, "It's so nice to see you again, Mal. How've you been?" Her eyes started turning green, Uma clicked her tongue, "Don't worry, we're not quite ready for you yet, don't worry we will be soon though. I'm just here to give you a bit of a taste."

Ben stood up, "Uma, don't do this." Uma looked over at him, "Sorry Ben, it's just too much fun. You would be a great test subject." Mal stepped in front of him, "What are you doing?"

Uma smirked, "Why tell you? When I can show you. All I have to do is pick." Uma glazed over the group of teens. Her eyes were set on Doug, "What a cute little specimen, you'd be perfect."

Uma raised her hands, starting an incantation, " _Turn something good into bad. Malevolence I will add. It's your turn to cause an upheaval, go and become evil._ " Soon a flash of light had blinded them.

When their vision returned, Uma was gone, and a body was left on the floor.

Evie had immediately kneeled, shaking the body, "Doug! Doug, wake up!" Her voice was desperate, pain evident through her face.

It seemed like ages until he opened his eyes, "What happened?" Evie sighed, "You got hit by a curse, do you feel any pain?" He brushed her off, "I'm fine, but who are you?"

 **I'm the evil one, aren't I? If you want to read some more Doug and Evie, go visit my one shot, Defend Her Honor. Leave a comment if you'd like, I'd love to hear feedback. Till tomorrow, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello, friends. Happy Sunday, I hope you're all enjoying the story. That's all I got. Have fun reading, nerds.**

All of their eyes widened, Ben took a knee next to him, "Doug, don't you remember us?"

Doug scanned Ben, "Yeah, I know who _you_ are, Beast Boy." Ben was confused, "Beast Boy?" Jay snorted, Lonnie hitting him quickly, silencing the long-haired boy. Evie tried to get his attention, "Don't you remember me Doug?"

He looked her over, "Look princess, I have no idea who you are. If I broke your heart, then I'm sorry, but that's just how life is." Evie was stunned by how he was acting, Mal was analyzing Doug, "Uma casted a personality spell."

They all looked at her, she continued on, "That spell changed Doug's personality, and that only means-" Ben finished off, "She wants to make Auradon evil." They all went silent, the tension thick in the air.

Doug stood up all of a sudden, "Well, losers, I'm going to go find a new set of clothes and let you all figure this out. Later." They watched as he left the cafeteria, Evie reached out to him, but pulled her hand back, a tear dripping down.

Mal went to go hug her, "It's going to be okay, Evie. We're going to get your band nerd back." Evie was quiet, and Ben got up, "I'm going to go talk to Fairy Godmother, and see what we can do. We're going to overcome this, okay?"

The purple haired girl gave him a tight smile, thanking him for trying to lift up their spirits, more worried about her friend.

* * *

It was the next day, everyone back in class, trying to remain normal for the situation. Evie was sitting in Chemistry, waiting patiently for Doug to show up to class. The door opened, but Evie's hopes vanished, for it was just Mr. Delay, "Okay, class, have your notebooks ready. Today we are starting on Thermodynamics- Douglas, you're late."

Evie looked up, but was taken aback. It was Doug, but it wasn't. His usual well-kept hair was messy, instead of a button down and slacks, his glasses were gone and he was wearing black ripped jeans, a band shirt, and a leather jacket.

His voice was heavy with sarcasm, "I'm _so_ sorry Mr. Delay." The teacher squinted at him, "Go take your seat next to Evie, Douglas." He scoffed, walking to his seat and plopping himself down, Doug placed his feet on the table.

She stared at him, not saying a word. His eyes were closed, and his arms crossed, it was strange seeing him like this. Doug was always one to sit up straight, paying the closest attention to the lecture. His eyes opened, and looked straight into hers.

Evie didn't drop her gaze, and Doug smirked, "I get it Princess, I'm good looking, but your staring is kind of bothering." She glared at him, then decided to drop the subject and focus on the lesson.

* * *

As soon as Mr. Delay had ended his lecture, Doug bolted out of the class, Evie right on his tail, "Wait up!" He stopped suddenly, sighing, "What do you want princess?" She gathered herself again, "Doug, do you-"

He cut her off, "Don't call me that." Her eyebrows scrunched together, "You don't want me to call you your name?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Doug is such a lame name, it fit for the other guy, but not me."

She threw up her hands, "Then what do you want me to call you?" He looked her in the eye, "Just call me D, makes it easy for the both of us. Also, it's not like you'll be seeing me around that much. I only go to class to not get expelled."

Her face was full of worry, "Doug-" He tuned around, "We're done here. Bye, princess." She watched him leave, her heart aching. She then heard a voice, turning to meet the person calling her, it was Dizzy, "Hey Evie, I was wondering if you could- what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." Evie put on a smile, "Is it algebra again? I know, it's difficult." Dizzy nodded slowly, not knowing how to approach the situation, but decided it was best to go along with Evie's act.

* * *

It was a week later, and barely anything had changed. D was making a reputation for himself, one that was completely opposite of the one they knew. He never did his homework, getting into fights, flirting, abandoning the band. Also, Doug was usually seen by himself, away from the crowds.

The gang were all in Mal and Evie's room, trying to figure out a plan to get Doug back and defeat Uma. Ben and Mal were flipping through her spell book (given to her for the situation), Evie was with Carlos looking for answers on the internet, and Jay was shooting out ideas.

Carlos asked, "Would true love's kiss work? I mean it did for Ben when he was under Uma's love spell." Mal shook her head, dissipating any of Evie's hopes, "Doug loved Evie, but he's D now, a person who barely knows her. He has to love Evie back for true love's kiss to work."

Jay was silent through the whole thing, but had a thought had crossed his mind, "What if Uma isn't working alone?" He captured all of their attention, "Uma kept saying we, and Harry and Gil aren't too bright, so I don't think it's them." Mal's head jerked up, "It's my mother."

Evie stood up from the desk, "What?" Mal shut the book, "Think about it. Where else would she have gotten that spell? The only other person well versed in dark magic is my mother." Ben nodded, "That would make sense, but wouldn't that mean your mom is back from lizard form?"

Carlos spoke up, "Ursula gave Ariel legs, maybe Uma turned her into a human." Mal rubbed her forehead, "Great. This is just great."

A knock was heard from the door, all of them turning their heads, the door opened revealing Dizzy, "Hey Evie, oh, I see you're busy." Evie looked at the clock, "It's four o'clock. Dizzy I'm so sorry. Give me a second, I can just gather my things."

Dizzy shook her head, "No, it's okay, I get it, the whole Uma thing is throwing even me off. We can reschedule." Evie gave her a gentle smile, "Are you sure?" Dizzy nodded, "Yeah, see you at dinner."

The door closed again, and Dizzy was on her way.

* * *

She exited the building, making her way to an outdoor picnic table, setting her backpack down. Although she understood Evie's situation and wanted to help, she felt sad that her surrogate older sister couldn't tutor her.

She pulled a notebook out of her bag, trying to work on her Introduction to Chemistry homework, starting immediately. Dizzy was thrown into her work, wanting to catch up to the Auradonian standards. She was in the middle of answering questions when she heard a laughter, seeing a couple of boys her age pointing at her.

Dizzy wasn't a stranger to the mockery thrown at her since coming here, there were a few people who made fun of her clothes and her hair. She often just hid it inside, used to her Grandmother yelling at her. She stopped doing homework for a while, looking at the ground.

Soon enough, an ice cream cone came into vision. She looked up at the person holding the sweet treat, "Doug?" He rolled his eyes, "It's D." He gestured towards the cone in his hand, "You gonna take this or not?"

Dizzy smiled, happily taking the ice cream cone from him, "Want to sit?" He sighed, looking at her carefully before seating himself, his back leaning against the table. She licked the cone, "Why did you give me this?"

He scoffed, "Don't think I'm nice or anything, okay? Your face was downing my mood." She nodded, knowing he was lying, she continued eating the cone quickly. He chuckled, "Slow down there, Ice Cream Cone."

Dizzy laughed, and saw Doug's lips quirk up for a second, he breathed in deeply, "So what brings you out here Ice Cream Cone?" She gestured towards the paper beneath her, "Chemistry homework, Evie was supposed to tutor me today, but she's been busy lately."

Doug looked into the distance, "Princess seems like the type to overwhelm herself. Go on, do your homework." Dizzy nodded, paying back attention to the problems in front of her. He looked back, "You're doing it wrong."

She turned her head towards him, "What?" Doug tilted his head at the paper, "You're doing it incorrectly. You save the division for last." She looked back at her homework, doing the problem again, "Like this?"

He rolled his eyes, "Give me that pencil. You have to do it like this." Dizzy watched as he did it, and that was how their afternoon tutoring sessions started.

 **Question: What do you think Evie's favorite snack would be? Need it for later use, thanks. Leave a comment, I love feedback. Till' tomorrow, friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey everybody, hope you're enjoying the story. Have fun reading, nerds.**

It was currently calculus, a period Evie shared with Doug. They were seated next to the wall, the teacher allowing them do to their math homework. She glanced over at Doug, who was playing with a pencil.

He sighed, "Stop looking over here Princess." She turned towards him, "Doug how did you-" He looked her in the eyes, "First off, it's D. Second, I can _feel_ your eyes on me." She scoffed, the bell ringing before she could say anything.

D gathered his things, and waved, "Bye Princess." She turned away, gathering her things and making her way out. She stopped two doors away, looking in and saw Dizzy putting away her books.

The young girl spotted her, "Evie!" She smiled at her, "Come on, I can help you with chemistry and then we can go work on a couple of dresses." Dizzy squealed, "Yay!" She put her backpack on, and gathered her books in her arms. Dizzy joined her, and they made her way to Evie's dorm.

They were talking about accents on Audrey's birthday dress when Dizzy's books went flying. A young boy the same age as Dizzy was standing in front of them, "Sorry I didn't see you there, your hair was blinding me."

Dizzy stood paralyzed, the boy continued mocking her, "What's up with the getup? Pull that out of the trash can? It can't be, trash looks prettier than that." Evie was fueled with anger, about to say something, when she saw a figure in front of them.

Doug stood tall in front of the boy, his presence scary and his voice deep, "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone? Scram kid." The boy cowered in fear, taking off as fast as possible.

He looked back, and saw the young girl standing still. He kneeled to gather her things, handing it to her, "Here." Dizzy snapped out of it, looking down at the older boy who was holding her things while kneeling, "Thanks D."

She accepted her books back, and Doug brushed himself off, "You okay Ice Cream Cone?" She nodded, "Yeah, just caught off guard." He grasped her shoulders gently, "Don't let them get to you Ice Cream Cone, he's just jealous that you're better than him."

Evie was staring at him incredulously, "What are you doing here?" Doug looked at her, and rolled his eyes, "Of course _you're_ here Princess." Doug looked back at Dizzy, "I'm off Ice Cream Cone, give me a call if they keep bothering you."

Doug took a couple of steps before Dizzy called out to him, "Wait, D." He turned around, "Yeah?" Dizzy went up to him, "Can you help tutor me today?" He looked between Dizzy and Evie, "Princess is here, I'm sure she can help you plenty." Dizzy shook her head, "I'm having some trouble with history too, and that isn't Evie's strong suit. Please?" Evie looked down, thinking he would reject the offer.

She gave him puppy dog eyes, he groaned, "Fine, Ice Cream Cone, just this once." Evie's head snapped up, and Dizzy celebrated, dragging him out of the building, Evie at their side.

* * *

The three were in a reserved room, Evie signing up for it beforehand, Doug and Evie helping out Dizzy with homework. The young girl was studying for a history quiz, Doug testing her and Evie watching them while pretending to do her own work.

Doug put down the flashcards, "I think you're good on Auradon history, you want to take a break?" Dizzy nodded, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be quick." Doug reached out, "Don't leave-" The young girl quickly exited, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Doug sighed, placing the flashcards in their container. Evie placed her head on her hand, "I didn't know you had a soft spot for Dizzy." Doug scoffed, "I don't." Evie chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. As long as you answer a few of my questions."

The teen in leather sighed, but gestured for her to continue. Evie nodded, "Why do you tutor Dizzy?" He twirled a pencil between his fingers, "Ice Cream Cone is a good kid, just needs a little help. Also, she doesn't bother me too much, unlike _some_ people." Evie glared at him, but ignored the quip.

She tilted her head, "Why do you avoid everybody?" He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?" She shrugged, "Just curious." Doug sighed, "I guess it's just easier that way. Don't have to worry about anyone but me." She sat up straight, "Isn't that lonely?" He shook his head, "No people, no expectations."

She continued, "Why do you-" Doug groaned, "How many questions do you have?" Evie crossed her arms, "Fine. One more question. Do you _want_ to return to your past self?"

Doug stood up, "I'm leaving Princess." He started making his way to the door, Evie stood up, the door opening to reveal Dizzy, "Hey D-" He rushed past her, "Bye Ice Cream Cone."

Dizzy looked back at the retreating figure, taking her place across of Evie, "What happened?" Evie shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

After the tutoring session in the library, Doug had continually been avoiding Evie. He ignored her in class, immediately taking off when the bell rang, and walking the other direction once he spotted her.

It made Evie disheartened, knowing she was the one who pushed him to do this. She was thinking of ways to approach Doug about the subject, while walking to the library, not wanting to make a wrong move again.

She had been so deep in thought, she ran straight into the person she was thinking of. She dropped all of her things, her books and stationary going every where. She dropped down, "I'm so sorry, I was so in thought that I wasn't watching where I was going.

The person who she had run into bent down, helping her pick her things up. She looked up at who was helping her, it was Doug, shirtless and glistening with sweat. She paused, blood rushing into her cheeks, Doug was may have appeared skinny, but he was lean and tight. He handed her the rest of the dropped items, "Here."

She took them, and the both of them standing up, he glanced down at the book, "A diligent student even at 6 in the morning, on a Saturday." She stuttered, "Um, yeah, I was headed to the library to go study, Mal was still asleep. What are you doing up this early?"

She saw his eyes flick up and down, her cheeks getting redder, she looked away for a moment. He smirked, "At the very least, my past self had kept fit. Anyways, I went for a run, my roommate woke me up with his snoring, and there was no chance of falling asleep."

The air was silent, neither one knowing what to say, Doug coughed, "Well then, Princess, I'm off." He started walking away, but Evie called out to him, "Wait, D." He turned around, curious why she was calling his name.

Evie fidgeted, "I'm sorry, about what I said at the library. I didn't mean to offend you." He sighed, "I know, Princess. Let's just forget about that, 'kay?" She nodded, and he was about to turn away again until she blurted out, "Do you want to get a cup of hot chocolate?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" She repeated herself, "You want to get some hot chocolate with me?" Doug tilted his head, "Weren't you going to go study?" Evie stuttered, "Yeah, but I have the whole week until my test. So, is that a yes?" He pondered it for a second, "Sure, let me just shower and change, I'll meet you at the cafeteria in an hour. See you in a bit, Princess."

She watched as he jogged away, and smiled. She turned around, going back to her dorm, wondering if she should change or something.

Evie entered the shared room, seeing Mal still passed out on the bed. Mal would usually be awake by now, but had been working late, looking for a way to defeat Uma and her mother. Although she was trying her hardest, she couldn't find a possible solution. Evie placed her things down on her desk.

She looked into the mirror, thinking her outfit was okay, but that her makeup needed to be retouched. Evie went to work immediately, making her look natural but still stunning. She also put on some perfume, and looked at the clock. Only ten minutes had passed, she opened a book, trying to distract herself.

Eventually, it was almost time to meet up, Evie making her way to the cafeteria. She entered the large room, easily spotting Doug in the tens of people there. He was sitting at a table, two cups in front of him. Doug was on the phone, but immediately hung up when he saw her.

She sat down across of him, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt, his signature leather jacket next to him. He pushed the cup towards, "It's still hot, enjoy." She took a careful sip from it, "So, how've you been?"

Doug shrugged, "Nothing much. You?" She sighed, "Just been tutoring and designing dresses. Audrey's birthday dress is really stressing me out, she keeps asking for extraneous things and changing her mind. Also, the whole defeating Uma and Maleficent's mom is a whole other story." Doug nodded, "Sounds exciting, any luck?"

She shook her head, "Nothing so far, just research." Doug took a sip, silence filling the air. The two sat a bit awkwardly, having no idea what to say to each other. Doug suddenly looked up at her, "You want to take a walk?"

Evie's head snapped up, "What?" Doug stood, "Come on, the cafeteria's boring, let's go walk." Evie nodded, standing up, "Yeah, I'd like that."

 **Question: What do you think Evie's favorite snack is? Leave a comment, I love feedback. Till' tomorrow, friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hello, hope you're all enjoying the story, we're about halfway through! Have fun reading, nerds.**

After that morning, Evie and Doug had gotten closer. They studied, tutored Dizzy together, and liked to take walks, talking about various subjects. Doug still teased Evie, calling her Princess and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile.

The two teens were walking from Chemistry, discussing their test answers, when Gordon, the school bully, had come up to them, purposely bumping into Doug. He quickly recovered, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Gordon turned around, "What are you going to do? Little band nerd going to tell on me to Fairy Godmother?" Doug's fist tightened, Evie placing a hand on his arm, "Leave it, D, he's not worth it."

Doug exhaled, and decided to let it go, at least until Gordon opened his mouth again, "I see how it is, trying to be all tough in front of your girlfriend. What do you even see in her? She's just some desperate Isle girl, hanging out with you until she can find a prince. I wonder how many frogs she's had to kiss to-"

Gordon never finished, for Doug had turned around and made his fist connect with Gordon's face. He stumbled back, but got back on his feet, throwing a hook at Doug. The two boys then got into a full blown fight, Evie trying to get Doug to stop.

Doug got one last hit until Fairy Godmother had showed up, ripping the two apart, "My office, now!"

* * *

Evie was waiting outside of Fairy Godmother's office, a medical kit next to her. Her head bobbed up when she heard the door open, she saw Doug and Gordon exiting the office. Gordon looked at her, about to say something, but Doug took a threatening step towards him, scaring him off.

The blue haired girl grabbed the injured boy's wrist, pulling him to a nearby picnic table, seating him on top of the table so she could have easy access to what needed to be treated. Doug refused to talk while Evie started pulling things out of the red box.

She placed an ice pack in his hand, "Press that on your eye, it'll help with swelling. What did Fairy Godmother do?" He did as she said, "Gave us detention for a week, I thought she was never going to stop talking." Evie chuckled and started disinfecting the scrape on his hand, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten expelled or broken a bone."

Doug mumbled, "He deserved it." Evie looked up at Doug, who looked around before making eye contact with her, "He shouldn't have said those things about you." She sighed, "I can handle much worse, D. What he says doesn't affect me."

His eyebrows twitched, "You are so much more than anything that jerk says, you don't deserve to be treated like that!" She looked into his eyes, they were filled with anger and sadness, she had no idea how she was supposed to react.

She stuck a bandage on the wound, "Thank you, for defending me, but please don't get yourself hurt for it." She saw him roll his good eye, "Sure princess, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Evie held his hand, "I'm serious, D." He looked at her and sighed, "I know." She continued treating his other scrapes, when he spoke up, "That isn't going to stop me though." Evie smiled, ducking her head so he wouldn't see it.

* * *

After a week, it was as if the whole fight never happened. They were currently at the library, helping Dizzy out with chemistry homework. It was getting quite late, almost time for the library to close. Doug was helping Dizzy out with compounds, looking at Evie and seeing her asleep.

Him and Dizzy shared a look, deciding to stop for the day. Dizzy went to shake the sleeping girl, "Evie, it's time to go." She groaned, but didn't open her eyes. Doug sighed packing both of their things, "Don't worry about it Ice Cream Cone, she was up late last night fixing Audrey's dress."

Dizzy nodded, "But how is she going to get back to her dorm?" Doug wore Evie's bags on his chest, "Can you help her onto my back?" Dizzy agreed, first gathering her things.

He placed his jacket on top of her shoulders, knowing it was chilly outside. Doug then pulled out Evie's chair carefully, just enough to sandwich himself between her and the table, "Okay, lean her body onto my back, and fix her legs so I can hold on. Put her arms around my neck."

Dizzy followed his instructions, trying not to disturb her slumber. Once Evie was secure, Doug counted to three, standing up with ease, "Princess needs to eat more, she's too light. Come on Ice Cream Cone, I'll take you to your room first." Dizzy argued, "But you have to bring Evie to her dorm, and then go to your own room."

Doug scoffed, "I can handle Princess, so I'm going to drop you off first. It's too late for you to be walking by yourself Ice Cream Cone." Dizzy sighed, knowing it would be no use to argue with him.

They made their way out of the library, saying goodbye to the librarian. They walked slowly, making sure Evie wasn't going to wake. Dizzy looked at Doug, who had a calm appearance, "Doug, can I ask you a question?"

He sighed, "What is it Ice Cream Cone?" She blurted out, "Do you find Evie pretty? I mean you're always staring at her. Also, she's the only one you call princess." Doug gave her a look of disbelief, but saw that she was legitimately curious, "I find all girls pretty." Dizzy rolled her eyes, "I know that, but what do you find _Evie_ pretty?"

Doug sighed, "All girls are pretty, Evie's the only one I find beautiful." He adjusted the said girl on his back, feeling her slip. Dizzy was satisfied with the answer. Their walk continued on in a comfortable silence for a little while.

Dizzy then started walking backwards to make eye contact with him, "Can I ask another question?" He nodded, and she had no hesitation, "Why do you let other people call you Doug?"

The teen was caught off guard, stopping in his tracks, "What?" Dizzy started explaining, "When other people call you Doug, you just ignore it or walk away, but when Evie says your name you get angry, and correct her. Why?"

He started walking again, Dizzy going by his side, answering after a few minutes of thought. His voice was a bit quieter than before, "When Evie says the name Doug, she's not asking for me. She wants the other me, the past Doug, the one she fell in love with. It hurts to know that-"

His eyes were on the ground, Doug's voice barely a whisper, "That I'm not the one she's looking for." Dizzy let out a quiet oh, not knowing what to say, letting the awkward silence fill up the air. They had finally arrived at Dizzy's building, "Okay Ice Cream Cone, go in. What I talked about, no one else hears. Got that?"

She nodded softly, "Yeah D, good night. Oh, wait, I think Mal was going to be with Ben tonight." Doug groaned, "Do you know where she keeps her keys?" Dizzy went to Evie's bag on Doug's chest, opening a pocket and pulling a key chain out.

Doug held his hand out while balancing the blue haired girl on his back, accepting the keys and putting it in his pocket, "Good night Ice Cream Cone." He watched as Dizzy went inside the building, making sure she got in okay. He then turned around, making his way to Evie's dorm. He walked slowly in the evening air, cherishing the cool breeze and stars. He was glad he put his jacket on Evie, because he would have been sweating buckets by then.

Doug started talking, "You still asleep Princess?" He heard no response, and he chuckled, "That's right Princess, you rest tonight, you work too hard. I worry you're going to work yourself to death one day. For now, I'll just pretend you're listening." He adjusted her on his back, "I've been going through a couple things the old Doug left behind. I found a bunch of letters addressed to you, and read through a couple. He wrote about you and how much he loved you, what a nerd."

He continued on, "He kept going on and on about how he didn't deserve you, and how you were the best person he knew. I had my doubts Princess, how could a guy be so in love with a girl? Then I actually found the answer, how stupid of me. I'm an idiot, falling in love with a girl who can't love me back without thinking about the past."

Doug scoffed, "If the Doug you fell in love with didn't feel like he deserved you, then how could I?" There was a long amount of silence, the only thing audible was Doug's steps. Doug looked up, seeing the building, "We're finally here. Thanks for listening Princess, even though you were asleep. Let's get you tucked in."

The bad boy walked into the building quietly, arriving at the door. He knocked, not wanting to disturb Mal in case she was in there, but didn't hear a response. He leaned against the wall, pulling the keys out of his pocket, and unlocking the door.

He entered, spotting Evie's blue bedding, and stopped next to the bed. Doug set the girl down gently so he could pull the blanket back and put her things away. Then he carried her bridal style, placing her into the bed. Doug stretched and cracked his neck, before taking Evie's shoes off and covering her with a blanket.

Doug looked down at her tenderly, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams Princess." He took one last look, before leaving the room, shutting the door softly, not wanting to wake her. Then, Evie's eyes opened, mind full of thoughts and heart racing.

 **Leave a comment, I love feedback. Till' tomorrow, friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hey everybody, only a couple of chapters left. Hope you're having a good day. Have fun reading, nerds.**

It had been quite a time since Doug carried Evie to her room, Evie tried to remain normal around Doug, not wanting to scare him off. She suspected he didn't know a thing because he didn't bring it up bluntly, like he usually would. Although a bit awkwardly, Evie still spend a lot of time with him, exploring this new version of him.

She was eating lunch with her friends, laughing at Jay making a french fry mustache. Their laughter only disrupted by Mal and Dizzy running up to the table, or more specifically, Evie. Mal grabbed her by the shoulders, "Did you know?"

Evie was highly disorientated, "About?" Mal shook her, "Did you know about Doug helping Uma and my mother out?" Evie's world came crashing down, her voice cracking, "What?"

Mal let go, realizing she had just broken her adoptive sister's heart, "You didn't know." Evie was thinking to herself, looking up at the purple haired girl, "How did you-" Mal cut her off, knowing how she was struggling, "He was talking to Uma in the courtyard, saying things about how he had finally gotten close to you, and that it was almost time."

Evie stood up, storming off, her friends knowing they had to stay behind and comfort her later on. She then tried to piece it all together, that phone call he had hung up on, why he was alone most of the time, why he had tried to get close to her when he had initially no interest. She ran around until she saw him sitting against a tree, she went up to him, "How dare you!"

He got up, "Princess, what's up?" The fueled her anger, "What's up! What's up?! Here's what's up, you got close to me only to use me- use me for evil!" He took a step forward, "Who told you?" She scoffed, "It doesn't matter who told me. I trusted you! I thought you were different."

He smirked, "Did you honestly think that I liked you? I have to give myself props, I didn't actually think I could pull it off." She took off his jacket and threw it at him, "I never want to see you again." Doug laughed, "Great, I was wondering when you were going to get off my back." Tears were blurring her eyes, she wiped them away, only so she could slap him.

It took him by surprise, and when he looked back, she had tears dripping down her face. Evie walked away, leaving Doug behind. She cried all throughout the night.

* * *

Ever since that horrible day, Evie flat out ignored Doug. She asked to be seated across the classroom, she took different paths to class or walked with a friend, and even sometimes asked her friends to check hallways to make sure he wasn't there.

She helping tutor Dizzy, when the young girl had asked for a break, "Evie, we've been studying for two hours straight, can we please rest for a few minutes? My brain is about to explode." Evie had thrown herself into the work, and she hadn't realized the time, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I've just been distracted lately."

Dizzy was shifting through her bag, finally placing a bag of blueberries in front of Evie, "Here you can have them, I didn't eat them at lunch, you look a bit hungry." Evie brightened at the bag, a personal favorite since coming to Auradon, she saw Dizzy pull out her favorite sweet treat, jelly beans.

The young girl popped a green jelly bean in her mouth, "How've you been Evie?" Evie swallowed a berry, not wanting to answer her question. Dizzy sensing her uncomfortableness, opened her notebook and chuckled awkwardly, "Let's just get back to work, this homework isn't going to do itself." Evie then started explaining the properties of water, glad to get her mind off things.

* * *

Class was halfway through when they heard the Fairy Godmother's voice on the intercom, "An emergency meeting is being held in the West Wing, all teachers must escort students in an orderly fashion. Thank you for your cooperation."

Mal and Evie looked at each other, this was the first time class had been disrupted like this, meaning Uma and Maleficent were ahead of them. Mr. Ingles had counted heads and opened the door, "Come on, let's go." All of the students rushed out, making their way to the West Wing.

Evie felt her phone ring, Jay was asking where they were. She texted back that they were on their way to the West Wing, quickly getting a message to meet him and everyone else in the back of the wing.

She then told Mal, easily slipping away from Mr. Ingles' view to group up with their friends. They quickly spotted them, glad that everyone was safe so far. Dizzy hugged her, "Evie!" She hugged back, but let go. Ben was talking about the situation, "We believe that they have entered the campus."

Mal threw her hands up, "We're not at all prepared! We have no defense, we can't protect ourselves!" Ben shook his head, "In times of panic is when our best comes out, we can defeat Uma and Maleficent." Jay patted his back, "We have to fight our hardest."

Carlos nodded, "Whatever happens, I want you guys to know that I love you all." Evie put an arm on his shoulder, "We know, we're family, we're going to do this, together." Mal sighed, "I wish my mother would just leave us alone, but let's do this!" They all hugged, and then made their way inside the building.

The large room was packed with students on top of bleachers, the hall usually being used for assemblies and functions. All of the students were panicking, filling the room with noise and chaos.

Fairy Godmother stood in front of the bleachers, a microphone in hand, "If I could please have everyone's attention." The room quieted down, Fairy Godmother smiling to calm everyone down, "We are currently working on the situation, for now, I would ask for everyone to remain calm."

Of course that was when the windows broke, Maleficent and Uma making a grand arrival. Maleficent laughed, "I always did like a dramatic entrance." Screams were heard, but immediately silenced. Uma placed a spell over them, freezing everyone, only allowing a select few to be mobile.

Mal stood tall, "Lost your touch mother?" Maleficent sneered at Mal, "My own daughter, betraying me! Though I have to give you props for your evilness, you were supposed to be on my side! Guess what? I found a new person to corrupt the world with."

Uma smiled wickedly, "Isn't it great Mal? Since Maleficent doesn't have her scepter for now, she's been teaching me all types of magic. Want an example?" Uma swished her fingers towards Ben, "Make the wind flow through his hair, put him up in the air."

Ben started floating in the air, panicking that his feet weren't touching the ground. Uma then moved him side to side, "It was always fun playing with you Ben." She finally put him down with a thud, Mal rushing to his side. He nodded, telling her he was okay.

Mal quickly stood up, starting a spell, then Uma had frozen the rest of them, "Did you honestly think you had a chance this time. I'm taking Auradon today, I learned from my mistakes." She patted Mal's cheek, "It was fun messing with you and Ben."

Uma looked directly at Evie, "And your band nerd was so much fun to work with too Evie. D!" Doug walked towards them, in his signature leather jacket and ripped jeans, "My liege." Uma smile widened, "I like that."

The daughter of Ursula pulled him down to her level, "You're not so bad looking, dwarf." He smirked, "Thank you." Uma glanced at Evie, who was staring at Doug, a hopeless look on her face.

She laughed, "I love it when my prisoners have lost all hope." She kept Doug's shirt in her hands, slowly leaning in to kiss him, torturing Evie. Maleficent laughed in the background, and Doug had leaned in too.

He stopped a centimeter apart from her, "Did you really think that was going to work on me Tentacles?" Her eyes bursted open, ready to attack, but he had already ripped her necklace from her, "Release them!"

Uma grunted, but followed what he said. Students ran out of the hall, teachers on their tails, soon leaving the hall with only them. Uma chuckled, "You've had your fun dwarf, now give that back." She took a step forward, and he yelled, "Stay back!"

She immediately took that step back, "You know what's going to happen once you break that necklace." He nodded, "Yep, and I'm not afraid to do it." Uma stomped, "Don't be foolish, you're most likely going to _die_. Now give it back, and your punishment won't be too horrendous."

Evie reached out to him, "D! We can solve this together!" Doug gestured for her to stop, "No, Princess, this is the only way. Stay away." Doug looked at Dizzy, giving her a small smile, "Thanks Ice Cream Cone, you did your part amazingly, never stop being you."

Dizzy felt tears prickling her eyes, "D-" He smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Uma tried to grab it, but Doug faked throwing it at the ground, making her stay back immediately.

He faced the other VK's and their friends, "Sorry I have to leave her like this, I know you'll take care of her." Doug finally faced Evie, who was crying, his name leaving her mouth in a whisper.

Doug felt his own tears in his eyes, "Princess, I knew you were awake that night. I knew the second you woke up, hearing Ice Cream Cone and I's conversation, I told you those things in utter confidence. Bye, Evie." He dropped the necklace, and stomped on it, a light blinding them all.

 **Question: Should I start a collection of one-shots for Doug and Evie? Like you send me prompts and I write them, I think it would it be fun. Tell me what you think in the comments, I love feedback. Till' tomorrow, friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hey everybody, sorry this is a bit later than usual, don't worry, I'm still here. Sorry this chapter is short. Only two more chapters until completion! Have fun reading, nerds.**

When the light had disappeared, Doug's body was thrown across on the floor. Uma and Maleficent had tried to escape, only to be stopped by guards and the Fairy Godmother. The guards had grabbed them, forcing them to exit the building,.

Evie was immediately at Doug's side, crying, Mal dropped to her side. She looked over his body, "He's still breathing, there's still a chance." She grabbed his wrist, feeling the magic pulse through his body, "We have to work fast, let's move him." Jay and Ben hoisted Doug's body up, trying to be quick and careful, Evie running alongside with them.

They ran to the infirmary, Fairy Godmother ready to analyze the situation. Jay and Ben placed his body on a bed, and then Fairy Godmother shooed everyone out the door. They all sat down, the events still fresh in their minds.

Jay in disbelief said, "So he never really was working for the other side." Ben turned towards Dizzy, who was blowing her nose, "He said you played an important role, what did that mean?" Evie looked up at Dizzy, feeling Mal's hand on her back.

Dizzy wiped a tear away, "D said he was getting too close to Evie. He knew that- that Uma and Maleficent were coming soon, a-and he didn't want her to get hurt." Mal looked up at Dizzy, "That's why you brought me to the courtyard. So then I could accuse him of being bad, and that Evie would be the one to break things off." Dizzy nodded, and Evie sobbed at hearing this, Mal gave her a hug.

The door opened, revealing Fairy Godmother, the teens up and asking her a million questions. She gestured for them to quiet down, "Douglas' condition has stabilized for now, Uma had a protection barrier on the necklace. It technically should have killed him, but it appears that his body is fighting against the spell."

Carlos asked, "So there's still a chance for him? What about true love's kiss?" She sighed, "If his body can win this battle, he may awaken. Unfortunately, that means it is his battle, only he can wake himself up." Their moods were brought down, worry filling their hearts.

Fairy Godmother continued on, "I must be going, those two are going to be hearing a lot from me. You all may enter the room. King Ben, we will be on standby for your ruling." Ben nodded, "Thank you. I will be there as soon as possible." She nodded, and made her way out, knowing the teens needed to be alone.

They entered the room, seeing Doug lying down in a hospital bed, a heart monitor attached to his arm. Evie sat down in the chair next to his bed, holding his hand. The boy was pale and sweaty, despite it being cool in the room.

The group of friends looked at one another, a silent message being passed across. Mal put a hand on Evie's shoulder, "We'll be here anytime you call us. We'll be sure to visit you constantly."

Evie gave her a tight smile, her thank you being given quietly. Mal nodded at the group, signaling for them to leave them alone. Evie watched as they all left, then paying her attention back to the boy in front of her.

His hair was flattened against his head, a look she hadn't seen in a while. Doug had various cuts from falling on top of broken glass, one on his cheekbone underneath his eye. He was sweating, in which she found a hand towel and wiped the moisture off, never letting go of his other hand.

She held onto it tightly, "Doug, you need to wake up." She cried, "Why did you have to do that? You said you were in idiot for loving me, but couldn't you have been an idiot for a little bit longer?"

Her voice cracked, "Please come back, I don't care if you come back as Doug or D, just wake up. I have so many things to say. There's so much we didn't get to do. I never- I never got to tell you that I loved you back." There was silence, Doug's heartbeat the only thing present.

* * *

Evie was still sitting by Doug's side, not moving an inch since yesterday. Mal was sad that Evie was feeling that way, standing at the doorway watching her. She knocked on the door, "Evie, I brought you a muffin."

The girl had looked up at her best friend with sad eyes, "I'm not hungry." Mal shoved the muffin into her hands, "Eat it, before I shove it down your throat." Evie peeled the wrapper off, picking at the food, but never actually eating it.

Mal sighed, "Evie, you need to keep up your strength. If he's fighting, then you should too." Evie's eyebrows scrunched together, "He wouldn't be in that war if it wasn't for me." The purple haired girl tore a piece of the muffin, placing it in Evie's hand, "Band nerd chose to fight, meaning he has a good chance of winning."

Evie looked into her eyes, "You really think so M?" She nodded, "He may not be the strongest in general, but when it comes to you, he'll make it." Evie looked back at the sleeping Doug, seeing his eyebrow twitched. It was as if he could sense her looking at him.

The corner of Mal's lips went up, "See, he knows you're there. A kiss may not work, but love will bring him back." Evie looked back at Mal, "Thank you." She nodded, "Anytime. Now eat your muffin." Evie gave a small smile, biting carefully into the food, her heart full of hope.

 **Still haven't completely decided if I want to write a one-shot series, but I'm leaning towards actually doing it. Send me prompts! Comment, I love feedback. Till' tomorrow, friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hey everybody, hope you're having a good day! Only one more chapter after this, then it's all over, sad face. Have fun reading, nerds.**

It had been a whole week since the horrible event, Evie still hoping Doug would open his eyes. During that time, Ben and Mal had decided that Uma and Maleficent would be withheld in magic cells, not wanting to risk another attack. Maleficent would be kept in there forever, but Ben being too kind, stated Uma would be released if proven not evil. Mal had rolled her eyes at this, but agreed in the end, thinking that possibly even third chances should be given.

Evie had stayed in the infirmary, her friends bringing food, homework, and other necessities to the room. She was currently copying math notes, glancing up at Doug every now and then, her attention being taken away by a knock on the door.

She looked up at Dizzy, giving her a wave, "Hey Dizzy." Dizzy walked in, "How've the two of you been doing?" Evie sighed, "Nothing's changed." Dizzy sat down, "You know he's always been watching over you, even after you broke off connections."

Her voice softened, "What?" The young girl looked at Doug, "He gave me that bag of blueberries, he was worried that you weren't eating enough. D would ask if you were doing okay, trying to play it cool every time he asked about you." Dizzy chuckled, "He always was bad at hiding his emotions around me. D even went as far to scare anyone off who even looked at you in the wrong way."

Evie was quiet, still processing that information. She glanced down, seeing a box in the young girl's hands. Dizzy saw her looking at the box and handed it to her, "D gave this to me, he wanted someone to keep it safe. He said that no one should ever read these, but I think you should have them."

She took the box, it was about the size of a textbook. The box was light, with a shaky breath she took off the blue lid, revealing letters, some of them short notes and others long essays. Her eyes glanced over them, seeing her name in Doug's handwriting.

Dizzy stood up, "I'll let you read those." Evie looked up at her, "Thank you, Dizzy." The girl gave her a smile, making a quiet exit. Evie then glanced down at letters, reading the one on top.

 _Dear Evie,_

 _I just met you for the first time today, you were so stunning you took my breath away. You were simply just standing there, and I couldn't not stare. Your presence was captivating, and it left me wondering what was underneath that beautiful smile._

 _I hope you never read this, or I'll be embarrassed, but I couldn't help myself. I can't tell you this in person, I don't have enough confidence for that, so I guess I'll just write._

 _Until next time,_

 _Doug._

Evie chuckled, the irony of the situation. She started reading the next couple of letters.

 _Dear Evie,_

 _We're in chemistry class together, although most of time you're just staring at Chad. But there were times when you seemed to be interested by the lesson. It was alluring, seeing your eyes light up at learning something new, but then you stopped yourself. I know you could easily pass everyone in the class if you had tried. I wish you wouldn't stop yourself, those are the times you seem the most beautiful._

 _Until next time,_

 _Doug_

Her heart saddened at the mention of Chad, the time when her only thought was finding a perfect prince, hiding her personality. Doug had accepted her for who she was, and she was grateful for it. She continued reading through the letters, taking in all of the thoughts and moments Doug had taken the time to written down. Evie moved to the next one in the stack, this one a different heading.

 _Dear Eve,_

 _I was rambling today and in my rush had called you Eve. You smiled at the nickname, and my heart raced, faster than it usually does when you're around. I assumed you had liked that name, so I continued calling you that. Your birthday is coming up soon, I hope you're going to like my present._

 _Love,_

 _Doug_

She smiled, remembering that day. He had immediately paused the second Eve came out of his mouth, and she felt elated at the name, thinking it was a bit unique for a nickname. She also thought of the birthday present he had gotten her, a charm bracelet with a book and crown already added to the bracelet. Evie hoped there were going to be more days like that.

* * *

Evie had taken a large part of the day reading the letters, finally reaching the last one in the box. This one didn't have either Evie or Eve in the heading, and she automatically knew that this one was more recent.

 _Hey Princess,_

 _I told Ice Cream Cone to keep this box safe for me, but I highly doubt that is going to be happen. It's a funny thing actually, Doug always had confidence in you, but never himself. This time I had doubted you, full of myself instead. That's not the purpose of this letter though, I have a few things I want to tell you._

 _First, I want to say sorry. I knew I had to break your heart to keep you safe, I punched the tree immediately after you had left. I wish you had wrapped my hand that day. Uma's necklace is enchanted with a barrier, possibly killing anyone who dares to break it. It had to be me, I just know it, there was nothing you could have done to stop me, so don't cry over that Princess. Go live life._

 _Second, I'm worried about you, you work too hard and never seem to be eating or sleeping enough. Take care of yourself, you're doing wonderfully, and you are going to go on and do even greater things._

 _Lastly, thank you. For letting me love you as D, it was truly a magical thing. Even being near you made me fall in love. Although everything else changed, my heart still wanted to reach out to you, to even just be in near proximity. My heart has your name on it, I knew that the second I woke up as D._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Doug_

She felt the tears drip down her face, the wound ripped open once again before she could realize it. She cried that night, not knowing when she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Evie knew she was dreaming, even without her opening her eyes in this world. It had felt warm, despite it being the middle of winter, she could tell she was in the middle of a field, the fragrance of flowers strong within her nostrils. She was lying down, a warm solidity underneath her head. She finally opened her eyes, seeing a smiling face, "Hey Eve."

Looking down at her was Doug, dressed in slacks and a button down, cuts and bruises all over his face. She sat up immediately, wrapping her arms around him, his name leaving her mouth in a breath, and tightening her hold when she felt his palm on the small of her back.

She separated only far enough to look into his eyes, "What happened? Why- how are you here?" His image changed, his hair was messy and his glasses were gone, the injuries remaining, "You never stop with questions, do you Princess?" Evie was confused, "D?"

He smiled softly, "I know it's confusing, but don't worry Princess, we're both here." The image flickered again, his glasses reappearing, "I'll just stay like this, it'll be less confusing." Her hands were placed on his face, he leaned into them, "What's happening Doug?"

He closed his eyes, cherishing the warmth in her hands, his voice was hoarse, "I'm struggling to keep up. I needed a break from all the fighting." He opened his eyes again, "You look unwell Evie, have you been sleeping properly? I told you, you need to take care of yourself."

Her eyes started prickling, "How can I? You're not by my side." He put a hand on top of one of hers, holding it gently, "I need you to remain strong, I need you to be there when I come back." Doug wiped a tear away, and she looked up at him, "What are you fighting against?"

Doug sighed, "Uma's spell was really powerful, I'm facing my worst nightmares. Family dying, friends suffering, you leaving me for someone else." Evie's head snapped up, looking into his sad eyes, "Doug-" He cut her off with a smile, "I know it's not you Eve, it still hurts a lot though."

Evie questioned, "How did I get here?" Doug shrugged, "I have no idea, I was just sitting here, and then you just appeared, lying on top of my lap. I'm glad you're here though."

He stood up, and she stood with him, Doug hugged her tightly, "Thank you, you've renewed my strength. Love you." He let go, and started walking away, she cried out to him, "Where are you going? Just stay a little bit longer."

Doug turned around, looking at her tenderly, "I have to go back to fight again." His image changed, "I have to come back home to you, Princess." He disappeared, and soon enough Doug's smile was the last thing she saw.

 **I've decided to do the series of one shots, but have no idea when I'll start it, most likely this month. SEND ME PROMPTS! I want to know what you guys want to read. Leave a comment, I love feedback. Till' tomorrow friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Guys, this is the last chapter. This is it, we've reached the end. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who commented and favorited, my heart inflated everytime I saw an email informing me about it, so thank you. Second, this was originally two chapters, but one was too short so I just put them together. Last, have fun reading, nerds.**

It's been a whole month, and he was still asleep. Evie tried to reach him again in the dream world, but it had never worked out. She wasn't always by his bedside anymore, remembering his letters, so she went to class and hung out with her friends, knowing Doug wouldn't want her cooped up inside.

Although she wasn't with him, she was always thinking about him, worrying about his battle and when he would finally get up. She was sitting in her dorm room, sitting in pajamas, about to go to bed.

She removed all of her makeup, and made sure she had finished all of her homework, finally lying down in bed. Mal was out of Auradon, attending some fancy event with Ben. Mal was hesitant to leave her behind, not wanting her to be alone, it had taken two days to finally convince her to spend time with her boyfriend. Ben had been patient and understanding, knowing Evie's situation, and helped in anyway he could, usually in the form of letting Mal be best friend and not a girlfriend or sending comfort food.

When Mal had finally left with Ben, Jay and Carlos had made sure to spend all afternoon with her. They had filled the time with homework and activities, making her smile. The other girls had also joined them for a part of the afternoon, making sure the boys weren't corrupting Evie, but eventually had to do other things, Jay and Carlos remaining with her. The two had left her to go to bed only an hour ago, making sure she was okay to be alone.

Evie lied awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking. After a while, she had decided she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She grabbed D's leather jacket, putting it on and making her way to the infirmary.

She walked in the cold evening air, passing places that reminded her of both D and Doug. The bench she remembered passing when she had waken up on D's back, the picnic table where she had shown Doug her first good grade achieved without magic, and then she saw the tree.

The one where the two of them broke up, her thinking he was just using her. Her fingers ran across the surface, finding the broken bark where D had punched the tree. She chuckled, "Poor tree, didn't deserve to be mistreated like this." She let go of the tall structure, continuing on her way.

She finally made her way to the infirmary, seeing Doug's bed being surrounded by curtains that Fairy Godmother had put up. She listened to his heartbeat, it was steady. She opened the curtain, expecting for him to be lying down, still asleep.

Instead, she was met with green eyes, "Evie." Her heart raced, "Doug?" He smiled, "I won, Princess. I won the battle." Evie took two large steps, throwing herself into his arms, pressing her tears against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her delicately, and placed his cheek against the top of his head. They were both crying, happy that they were finally reunited. Doug then held her face in his hands, wiping away her tears, and looking over her features, "You're not wearing any makeup."

She let out a breath, "I know, I must look like a mess." He smiled, "You're always beautiful." She blushed, hearing his words, she wiped the snot dripping out of her nose, "You took so long, I was starting to worry."

Doug chuckled, "I'm sorry, it wasn't so easy coming back. Uma's barrier spell did a number on me." Evie held his hand, "But you came back to me. Thank Auradon for that."

She pressed her forehead against his cheek, making sure he was there, she watched as he played with her fingers, "Eve?" She hummed, "Yes?" He looked into her eyes, "I love you." Her heart was elated, "I love you too."

He smiled, and pressed a kiss on top of her head, working his way down to her mouth. He captured her lips in his, trying to express his love to her. She matched his pace, the silence filling with passion. They pulled away only because they had to catch their breath, foreheads still in contact.

His eyes were full of adoration for her, "I missed that. I missed you." She chuckled, "Well, now you have me, and I'm not going anywhere." Doug hugged her tighter.

* * *

They had all rejoiced when the news came out, thankful that he had finally woke up, each one celebrating in a different way. Mal had come with potions to help his recovery, Jay with a slap on the back, and Carlos had talked to the band instructor for him, assuring that Doug still had his position when he was back to normal. Also, Ben had made sure his heroism was known to Auradon, a thing Doug didn't know how to feel about.

Doug was making a fast recovery, his body recovering from fighting itself and Uma's magic. He was still in the infirmary, but he was able to walk around campus for short amounts of time, usually with Evie. Today, he was sitting in his bed, looking out the window.

Evie was by his side, reading a fashion magazine, and had glanced to see her boyfriend in deep thought. She closed the magazine, and held his hand, which had automatically given hers a tight squeeze. She laced their fingers together, "What are you thinking about?"

He glanced down, "D." Evie tilted her head, "I thought you returned as Doug?" He sighed, "I don't know anymore. I have all of D's memories, I have some of his thoughts. He's still in there." Evie questioned, "Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No, I just- who am I supposed to be now? Doug or D?" Evie was taken aback, she hadn't realized he was struggling with this, believing it was things were fine now that he was awake.

She placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes automatically looking into hers, "I think he'll always be a part of you, like how the Isle will always be in me. The choice of whether you'll be D or Doug, is up to you, I'll love you either way."

Doug smiled and kissed her palm, "Thank you, Eve. You always know what to say." She smiled, and they soon got lost in each others' eyes, until a knock at the door was heard. They paid their attention to their guest, it was Dizzy.

The younger girl walked towards them, Doug smiled, "Hey Ice Cream Cone." She smiled at the nickname, "D, I came to check up on you. Also, I think I left my notebook last time I was here." He chuckled, "Yeah, I have it in the drawer, give me a second."

He opened the nightstand next to his bed, locating the purple notebook quickly, and handing it to her. She accepted it, stashing it in her bag, and pulled something out, "You dropped this when Uma had attacked, I didn't realize I still had it until I found it. That's a cute picture, Doug."

It appeared to be a picture, just big enough to fit into a wallet. He smiled looking at the picture, "I was wondering where this went, I thought I had lost it. I put it in my jacket, but Evie said the pockets were empty." She was curious about the photo, "What is it?"

He immediately blushed, "It's nothing." Dizzy blurted out, "It's a picture of you." Doug looked at her incredulously, "Dizzy!" She responded with a sheepish smile, "Sorry." Evie grabbed the picture when he was distracted, he immediately tried to grab it back, "Evie!"

She looked at the photo, she had thought it was going to be a school photo or at least one professionally taken. The picture was her without any make up, her hair a mess, and she was wearing an old shirt and sweatpants, Evie's laugh lines were showing. She knew it was from when she and Doug had been working on a project late at night in his room, and she was too tired to walk back to her dorm. The picture wasn't too bad, but there were plenty of pictures much better than this.

Evie looked back at him, not knowing what to say. Doug gently took it out of her hands, smiling at the picture, "When I woke up as D, this was in my wallet, so I kept it on me." Evie gestured at the picture, "Why this one?"

Doug looked at it tenderly, "This was a piece of you that you let me see. A piece you trusted me with, I guess I just always wanted to remember that." She hugged him, not knowing what else to do. He hugged her back, the two of them finally releasing when a cough was heard.

Dizzy was still there, "It's good to see you, D. Or is it Doug?" He chuckled, "You can call me either, as long as I still get to call you Ice Cream Cone." She nodded joyfully, "We should go out for ice cream when you feel better."

He nodded, "Deal." She gave them another smile, "When are you returning to class Doug?" He answered, "Probably in a day or two. I'm already super behind and there's only two months until midterm, so I have to get cracking on it." They then went on to talk about school, enjoying the normality of the moment.

* * *

Doug had finally made a full recovery, his body returning back to its normal state. He went back to class, catching up with his missed lessons with Evie. Doug also went back to band practice, all of them happy their leader was back.

For the most part he was Doug, but their were small moments that D shined through. When someone was getting bullied, he went and scared them away. The band member also like to playfully tease Evie and his friends. He wasn't as nervous as before, taking things in confidently and cooly. It was those moments where Evie couldn't help but see D in him.

Evie was currently on her way back from the fabric store, needing new material for clothes. She was walking to her dorm when she spotted him in the corner of her eye. He was sitting on a bench with Dizzy, eating ice cream and laughing.

She walked over to them, stopping behind Doug. Doug saw the shadow, looking up to see Evie's smile, his own growing, "Hey Princess." She pecked his lips, and then seated herself next to him, "What are you guys talking about?"

Dizzy laughed, "We're talking about the time when D had scared off a bully so much, that he nearly cried. Doug really showed him that day." Doug snorted, "He ran so fast I thought he was going to Sherwood Forest!" The two laughed at the shared joke, Evie smiling at their bond.

They continued to share stories, only to be stopped by Dizzy's phone going off. She checked it, quickly hiding it, her cheeks flushed. Doug licked his ice cream, giving a playful smile, "Is it Seth again?" Dizzy's blushed deeper, Evie awed, "Dizzy! You like him!"

The young girl didn't say anything in her embarrassment, Doug tilted his head, "Go hang out with him Ice Cream Cone." She nodded, "See you later Evie. Bye D." She threw away her trash, her eyes glued to the screen, Dizzy's thumbs moving quickly.

The teenagers laughed, and looked at each other. Doug's eyebrow went up, "What is it Eve?" She held onto his hand, "I'm happy." He joked, "I thought you were Evie. If not, Uncle Happy did you get your hair done?"

She slapped him playfully, and gave her hand a squeeze, "I am too. Thank you, for making me happy." Evie smiled and stood up, tugging his hand, "Come on, we have orders to fill out."

He got up, taking the bag from her, and started walking in a comfortable silence. Their hands swung between them, their shoulders bumping every now and then. Doug cleared his throat, "Can I ask you a question?"

Evie looked at him curiously, "Of course. What is it?" He continued, "Who did you like better: D or Doug?" Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Why does it matter?" Doug scratched the back of his neck, "I love you either way, but I'm just curious is all."

She stopped them, grabbing his other hand, "I love _you_ , it doesn't matter if your wearing suspenders or a leather jacket." He leaned down to kiss her, Evie meeting him halfway. It was filled with passion and love, moving in sync with one another.

When they had separated, both of them had smiles on their faces. Evie pulled on his hand, "Those dresses aren't going to make themselves." He chuckled, and continued to follow his girlfriend, not caring where it took them.

* * *

Evie was currently working on Mal's dress for her meeting with Pocahontas, drawing out ideas and looking at different types of fabrics. Her attention was ripped away from a cotton cloth when a knock on the door was heard. She told the visitor to come in, her boyfriend rushed inside, dressed in blue jeans and a button up.

That was another thing Evie noticed after Doug had woken up, his clothing choices were a mix between nerd and bad boy, often going for a casual dress up when he didn't have to be in his band uniform. When Doug had asked for her opinion when trying this new look, she said she didn't mind it, and that it suited this new him.

From the second he entered the room he was rambling, "Evie, I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I mean a lot. It's just a big step, and I didn't want to scare you off, but I think now is an okay time to give this to you. Especially after the whole D thing-" She put her hands on her shoulder, immediately making him stop and melt in her hands, she gestured for him to take a breath, "I'm not going anywhere Doug, slow down."

He took a big inhale, "I wanted to give you this." He pulled the small object out of his pocket, bringing it up to her vision.

It was his gold ring, sandwiched between his two fingers. The ring bared his family symbol, a pick axe, and his initials. She plucked it out of his hand, staring at it, not knowing what to say.

Doug held her other hand, "I know you're picky about what you like to wear, and you don't have to wear it all the time. I just wanted you to have it, if you're not ready, then I can give it to you later-" She attacked him with a hug, holding tightly, "I love it." He hugged her back, cherishing her warmth, and placing his cheek against her head.

They separated only enough to look at each other, she held up the ring, "Put it on me?" He smiled, gently taking it out of her hand, and placing it on her ring finger, "A perfect fit." They stayed there looking into each other's eyes, filled with happiness.

* * *

No one knows what the future has in store, but Doug knew he would fall in love with her each and every day, and Evie knew she would love him, no matter whe he was. They were ready to face the world, together.

 **All good things must come to an end, but another good thing is in store! I will be starting up a collection of Devie one shots, within the month, so be on the lookout. SEND ME PROMPTS! I want to know what you guys want to read. Leave a comment, I love feedback. Till' next time, friends.**


End file.
